


慢火餘溫

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 這是接fb2電影後，圓滿結局。





	慢火餘溫

**Author's Note:**

> 這是接fb2電影後，圓滿結局。

紐特走向他的老師鄧不利多一邊交談一邊走進霍格華茲學校裡。隨後站在橋上的一夥人被邀請進入學校教職員區。

蒂娜跟隨眾人腳步前，停留環顧四周。

迷霧已經散開了，陽光從雲層折射出金色光芒，學校城堡就像渡上美麗光環，座落在滿是綠色一片靜謐的原始森林中間，微風過去 還夾帶著樹木香氣。

很美，她因該要讚嘆，但心卻像堵住了感官知覺。

她的身邊沒有魁登斯，更沒有她甜美的小妹妹――奎妮。

她深深的吸入清涼的空氣，趕走瀰漫身上烈火燒焦的味道，再吸一口緩緩吐出，壓抑心中的悲傷還有對自己無能為力的痛。

閉上眼睛，讓自己暫時放空。

當她睜開眼睛對上蔚藍天空，她放棄眨眼讓眼淚無聲滑落。她揚起嘴角給自己一個微小笑容，她還不能放棄，不管是奎妮還是魁登斯。

她用雙手抹掉溼熱的淚水，挺直身體大步跟上大夥的腳步。

 

*

一連串的細節討論轟炸眾人，教職員休息區儼然改變了，變成了一個臨時工作區。牆面上佈滿了所有收集的資料，一兩個圓桌分佈討論的眾人。

咖啡、茶水在空中等待補充填滿空杯，資料也更多在空中傳遞，紙飛機、貓頭鷹來來回回。

所有那一晚發生的細節一一被分析檢討，在場眾人一再重申自己所知道的事情，填補聯繫所有事件。

紐特疲憊的坐回座位，他已經開始不清楚自己到底說了幾次還有爭論幾次自己的理論。

他累了，疲倦飢餓。他嘆了一口氣慢慢坐回，倚靠蒂娜的身邊，他從滑落下的髮中看向她。

他們臂膀依偎手背相互依靠。紐特對她露出微笑，他低頭害羞輕輕的轉動自己手心，把她柔軟的手握住。滑動姆指輕撫她細嫩的皮膚，做了他一整晚想做的事。

牽住她的手，不再放手。

蒂娜低頭看著紐特與自己緊握的手，她笑了，輕輕回握住回應他的動作。

他們就這樣握住彼此的手，作為彼此的力量來源。

現在，他們需要彼此來面對眼前無止境的討論會議。

 

*

蒂娜永遠是一個無私的給予者，歷經多時的會議討論，現在，大家已經精疲力盡急需休息。她開始讓自己忙碌，她不能停下來讓自己胡思亂想。

她幫助雅各布不用魔法製作餐點，她知道雅各布需要在自己熟悉的地方釋放他自己內心的不安與恐懼。

她加入其中詢問另一個有魁登斯影子的女孩――娜吉妮，要一起加入他們嗎？她遲疑了，但當她望向蒂娜的眼睛，她接受，因為她也渴望溫暖，當魁登斯不在身邊了，孤獨與寒冷一直環繞而蒂娜可以給自己一點希望與溫暖。

一開始的尷尬謹慎在一個誇張的噴嚏，打開了歡樂氣氛。

雅各布不好意思的道歉，滿是麵粉的蒂娜與娜吉妮相視而笑，蒂娜用手撥開娜吉妮頭上的麵粉，頑皮的把手中麵粉灑回雅各布身上。

一場麵粉大戰從蒂娜而開始，笑聲不斷的從彼此口中脫離出。

他們急需需要的聲音，用笑聲推離內心的哭聲。

他們需要出口遠離悲傷，儘管短暫，但現在，他們用力笑著。

笑著笑著卻哭了，邊哭邊笑著。

笑著忘記，身邊沒有奎妮與魁登斯。

 

*

蒂娜陪伴娜吉妮直到她疲憊入睡，她向娜吉妮保證當她入睡時自己絕對會在出她房門前下啓咒語，絕對不會有人可以打擾她的隱私，保留娜吉妮不想被人看見的那一面。

蒂娜看了一眼娜吉妮的睡顏，輕輕走出房門。

對房門釋放一個魔法魅力，她為這位血咒宿主嘆息。

水聲吸引蒂娜的注意，她望向自己的房間皺眉走入。

看見紐特正在浴室裡忙碌著，她忘了，她的紐特也是一個給予著。

她倚靠房門微笑看著他，再她陪伴娜吉妮時，她給他們男士們空間，他們因該在舉杯互相關懷、互相療傷，屬於他們的[ Men's Talk]。

她走進浴室對上他尷尬的笑容，他害羞的笑著沒有移開視線。

“我想你需要這個。”

“一個泡泡浴，我喜歡。”她對著他溫柔一笑。

“可以給我幾分鐘嗎？”

“當然……當然。”紐特意識到了，往浴室門口走出，給蒂娜一個私人空間。

“你會等我嗎？我想我等會會需要你，如果你沒有事……要做的話。”她臉紅大膽的說出。

他停止走出的動作。“什……麼？”

他轉身面對她，看著蒂娜臉紅的臉，突然他反應過來剛剛她的話語意思。快速回答。

“噢…噢…我……我會等……等你。”他害羞的低下頭臉頰發熱。

 

*

蒂娜把自己沉入溫熱水裡，戲弄水面泡泡，嘆息著。

做為入睡準備，她讓自己泡了幾分鐘的熱水。蒂娜起身擦拭乾淨換上睡衣走出浴室。入眼的是紐特坐得直挺挺的身影，蒂娜笑了，玩笑式的對他說。

“我也給你幾分鐘，把自己弄乾淨。”

她笑著看著紐特低頭僵硬快速走進浴室。蒂娜看著關上的門，笑了出聲。她發覺戲弄紐特，是如此可愛。

紐特倚靠門，輕吐出一直憋住的氣。把手放在心上，感受心臟的爆動。

他快速進入浴缸進行洗淨，安撫跳動太快的心跳。

紐特扣上最後一個鈕扣，轉開門把。房間已經換上橘黃色燈光，讓寒冷的黑夜帶上溫暖的氣息。

蒂娜半躺在床上，拍拍身邊位置，示意他過來。

紐特走進床邊，攤開被子，輕柔的把自己塞進單人床鋪。他拘謹的側躺面向她。

蒂娜笑著看著他，他的拘謹尷尬再她眼裡卻是那麼多那麼多的可愛。她拉進距離，手環上紐特的腰，把頭窩進他的胸膛。

“這樣……好很多。”她嘆息滿足。

紐特移動改變位置，不在僵硬把蒂娜擁入懷裡，的確，就像她說的，更好了！他學她嘆息，溫柔的擁抱蒂娜。

“你還好嗎？莉塔……是個好人，我喜歡她。”如果有更多時間，她想，她會像紐特一樣喜歡這位朋友。

他在她頭頂上嘆氣，輕柔的用手順梳她的頭髮，失去了原本的老朋友他心裡有疼痛但他對忒修斯更加疼痛，他還有蒂娜，但他的哥哥失去了他的摯愛。紐特更加輕柔撫著她的髮。

“你給了忒修斯一個擁抱。”

蒂娜在昏暗中抬起她的頭對他一笑。

“我做的對嗎？他需要一個擁抱，一個安慰。”他深愛她，蒂娜知道在那個戰爭英雄名號下忒修斯是如何愛著莉塔。

“你做的很好。我的蒂娜，總是帶給人溫暖。”紐特直視她，用手指腹滑動她柔軟下巴。

他用下巴抵著她的頭頂緊抱她。過一會，他笑出聲，詢問她。

“你們傲羅，都喜歡擁抱嗎？”

“不！不是！我們只擁抱我們在乎喜愛的人。”

蒂娜執行她的話語，緊緊擁抱住紐特。手臂收緊，長腳纏上他的。惹得彼此輕笑出聲，她沒放鬆，紐特也不甘示弱的緊抱她，他們彼此交纏擁抱，吸取彼此的溫暖溫度。

紐特安撫的輕柔滑動手在蒂娜背上，她放鬆身體窩進他的臂膀，他聽到她微弱的打呼聲，他另一隻手輕撫她的頭髮，安靜的在黑暗中打量她的睡顏。他低下頭在她的額頭按下一個吻，閉上眼睛，跟著蒂娜的呼吸節奏慢慢進入夢鄉。

 

*

蒂娜在夢中驚醒，她還安穩的在紐特懷裡，她抹去頭上濕透的汗水。

她用手壓制跳動太快的心臟，緩慢抬起頭，觀察紐特平穩的呼吸，輕柔小心滑出床面。

她套上外套，不想吵醒紐特，摀住嘴巴控制呼吸，輕手輕腳離開房間。

 

她坐在一開始出現的橋墩上，她喜歡這裡，安靜美麗。

她抓住還在跳動的心臟，顫抖的手不能平復不安與恐懼。看著即將由黑轉灰的清晨，她深深的呼吸幾次，卻帶不走悲傷的情緒。

用雙手摀住整個臉龐，哭泣聲迴盪安靜空間。她聽到自己無助的啜泣聲，包含了恐懼與不安。

一個溫暖懷抱環繞住她搖晃的身體，她知道，這是紐特溫暖的懷抱。

“不哭，蒂娜……不哭……。”他溫熱的氣息從她身後響起。

她沉靜在他的溫暖擁抱，她現在需要的擁抱。

“我夢見她死了……奎妮……我親手殺了她……”蒂娜斷斷續續的敘說著。

“她指著我……說是我……我……殺了……她……。”

“噓……噓……蒂娜，你沒有……沒有……。”紐特安撫輕拍她的背膀。

蒂娜轉過身，把自己更用力的窩進他的懷抱。

“我因該更加……要更加陪伴她的，她是那麼甜美……那麼美好……我卻……幫不到她……是我……把她推向絕境……。”

“不，不是，你不是，你是最好的姊姊，那是奎妮的選擇。”紐特抬起她的臉捧起，堅定的告訴她。

 

蒂娜咬住她的嘴，痛苦的搖動她的頭。她不是，她不是像紐特說的，她因該更加努力用心在奎妮身上，她因該保護她。

“蒂娜，相信自己，不要否決自己，你做的很好了，這只是……奎妮做了自己的選擇。”

他用手腹擦拭不斷掉落的眼淚，他捧著她的臉，心疼她。

他拉近距離輕柔的在她嘴角印下一吻，然後是嘴唇。輕柔慢慢加深，他轉動他的頭顱溫柔纏綿的吻住她。

她回應他，雙手環上他的脖子，一起加深加熱這個吻。

他們在黎明日出前分開，相依坐在橋墩上，手指互相纏繞。

一起等待日出，帶走黑夜的黑暗。

陽光中透露出橘黃的光暈，霧氣逐漸消逝了， 周圍的雲成了淡黃色，被鑲上了一道光亮的金色光芒。

他們沐浴在這溫暖光環中。

相信有一天，失去的悲傷、背叛的傷痛，會像眼前的日出，帶來希望與溫暖……有一天……那一天會來臨。

 

Fin


End file.
